Things Are Changing
by hay there
Summary: LL, of course. Based on spoilers. Luke and Lorelai go to Liz’s wedding together, one of them knows it’s a date, the other one doesn’t realize until the end of the evening.


TITLE: Things Are Changing  
  
AUTHOR: Amanda.  
  
RATING: Huh. PG, I guess.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Yes, I own everything. –sarcasm-  
  
SUMMARY: LL, of course. Based on spoilers. Luke and Lorelai go to Liz's wedding together, one of them knows it's a date, the other one doesn't realize until the end of the evening.  
  
"So, I had fun tonight." Lorelai said, as her and Luke walked up the porch.  
  
Her and Luke had just returned from Liz's wedding. Lorelai was really happy for her, she seemed really happy with TJ. Knowing all that, Lorelai felt kind of selfish. The whole night, all she could think of, was that she was on a date with Luke.  
  
Luke seemed kind of out of it though. When the majority of the town looked at them with big eyes and randomly started whispering and pointing, he got a confused look on his face. Lorelai just smiled and shrugged it off. It was expected. After years and years of not so subtle remarks, what could she do?  
  
"Yeah...yeah, me too." Luke said, and gave her a grin. He tried to pay attention to what Lorelai was saying, but he was a little confused. The whole night, random people came up to him and slapped him on the back, as if congratulating him. It wasn't as if he got married...he was just there with Lorelai. They had gone to these events together as friends before, so why was everyone in this town treating it as though it was some amazing thing? When he had asked Lorelai to go with him, it was as friends. Him and Lorelai knew that, why was the town freaking out?  
  
Lorelai tried not to, but she felt a stupid smile spreading across her face. This was the end of the date. And they were standing on her front porch. They had had a really good time...she had even got him to dance a couple of times. It was one of the better night's she had had since her and Jason broke up.  
  
She squeezed her eyes shut for a few seconds, contemplating what she wanted to do. In the end, she gave in. Leaning towards Luke, she felt her lips brush against his for a second. What she also felt, was him tense up.  
  
'Um, what are you doing?" Luke asked, shocked, more confused then he was before.  
  
"Sorry," Lorelai said, trying not to laugh. "It's the end of our first date, I just thought that that was how it should end,"  
  
Date. She thought it was a date. That's why the town was all giddy...it wasn't a rumor after all. Lorelai had been telling people that they were each other's date. He didn't know whether to feel really, really happy, that Lorelai had said that yes, to a date with him, or very, very stupid...for not realizing that he had asked her out in the first place.  
  
Lorelai's smile faded, seeing Luke's look of realization. "This wasn't a date...oh, no..." She said, fumbling with her key to the front door. She was humiliated. She just wanted to get inside, and not talk to anyone, especially Luke, for a very long time.  
  
Luke was in shock...he had made her feel embarrassed her. He had to say something, and now.  
  
"Wait, Lorelai, stop..." He started.  
  
"No, I feel like to much of an idiot already, let's just agree not to talk about this...okay...stupid key!"  
  
She wasn't going to listen to him. Make a move, Luke, he told himself. And he did. He used one hand to make her stop fumbling with her house keys, and placed the other hand lightly on her hip. He kissed her, and hard. It was one of the most wonderful things he had ever done...but he couldn't even enjoy it, because he didn't know where they stood at that moment.  
  
He broke away from her, and she opened her mouth slightly, and closed her eyes.  
  
"What...are you doing to me," She asked. Her mind was racing. She thought they were dating, then she thought they weren't, and then, Luke is kissing her. He was trying to make her crazier then she already was.  
  
"I'm really sorry," Luke said, slowly. "I was an idiot. When I asked you to go to Liz's wedding with me, I was talking about going as friends, since neither of us had dates..."  
  
Lorelai's eyes widened. So they were back to going as friends?  
  
"But, I wanted to go as more then friends. I just didn't think you would...you know, say yes. Sticking with friends has seemed to be working good for me. But I've wanted that to change for so long now."  
  
She swallowed, gathering her thoughts. "Well, now it has." She said softly. She smiled again, mostly to herself. It had a strange five minutes they had just gone though...but it had worked out for the best. She stepped closer to him, wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him again. This time, he kissed back.  
  
After a minute, she smiled, breaking the kiss. "Do you want to come inside?"  
  
He smiled back at her, in happy disbelief, but shook his head. "Nah, it's getting late. But I'll see you tomorrow?"  
  
She nodded. "Yes, you will."  
  
"And we'll do this again, right?" He asked.  
  
Her smile widened, and she nodded. He waved, stepping off the porch.  
  
"Bye," She said, after him, and leaned her back against the door. Wow. Did everything that she thought just happened, really happen? She glanced down, seeing the keys that Luke's hand had made her drop lying next to her feet. Yes, they did just happen.  
  
A/N: Okaayy. I know, I know. It was really short. Sorry. BUT...I actually might continue this story. I don't know, I just really like all the spoilers I've been reading. And, if you liked it, hated it, whatever...you wanna review for me? Please? 


End file.
